dcextendeduniversefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bruce Wayne
Morcego de Gotham Guardião de Gotham Demônio de Gotham | espécie = Humano | nacionalidade = | DDN = 19 de fevereiro de 1972 | idade = 47 | CDO = Castanhos | CDC = Pretos | DDM = | afiliações = Alfred Pennyworth Empresas Wayne Liga da Justiça :Clark Kent/Superman :Diana/Mulher-Maravilha :Barry Allen/Flash :Arthur Curry/Aquaman :Victor Stone/Ciborgue :James Gordon :Barbara Gordon/Batgirl :Dick/Asa-Noturna Jason Todd/Robin † Aman. Waller | família = Martha Wayne † Thomas Wayne † Al. Pennyworth | estado = Vivo | ator = Ben Affleck Brandon Spink Robert Pattinson | dublador = Jorge Lucas | primeiraaparição= , 1939 | filme = Dawn of Justice Suicide Squad Wonder Woman Justice League The Batman | hq = "Batman" "Superman" "Field Trip" "Picture Proof" "Lights Out" "Upstairs/Downstairs" "Joyride" "Fast Food" "Shifting Gears" | livro = Dawn of Justice – Cross Fire Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis }} Bruce Wayne é o Diretor Executivo das Empresas Wayne e o vigilante que opera em Gotham City, Nova Jersey, conhecido como o Batman. Depois de testemunhar o assassinato de seus pais nas mãos de um assaltante quando criança, Bruce travou uma guerra contra o crime em Gotham City por mais de 20 anos antes da Batalha de Metrópolis. Ao longo dos anos, Bruce encontrou numerosos inimigos, mais notavelmente o Pinguim e o Coringa. Ele também orientou o órfão Dick Grayson para ajudá-lo no combate ao crime como Robin, que mais tarde largou este manto e assumiu o de Asa-Noturna, deixando o codinome Robin passar para Jason Todd, outro órfão que foi treinado por Bruce para substituir Dick. Tempo depois, Todd foi morto pelo Coringa e sua psiquiatra que virou sua parceira, Arlequina. Após este terrível acontecimento, Batman apreendeu o Pistoleiro e a Arlequina, além de perseguir o Crocodilo de Gotham durante sua tentativa de formar outro império criminoso na cidade. Após a morte de Robin, Bruce tornou-se um guardião cada vez mais impiedoso para a cidade, deixando os criminosos preocupados com sua atual reputação brutal. Em 2015, um ano e meio depois da Batalha de Metrópolis, Bruce ficou mais observador em relação as atitudes e intenções do Superman, desenvolvendo um ódio ao herói alimentado pelas manipulações maquiavélicas de Lex Luthor. No entanto, Bruce acabou se aliando com o Superman para salvar Martha Kent, e os dois mais tarde se juntaram a Diana para derrotar o gigante Apocalipse de Krypton, embora a batalha tenha custado a vida de Superman. No ano seguinte, Bruce começou a investigar rumores de cientistas da Laboratórios S.T.A.R. sendo sequestrados por criaturas estranhas em Gotham, teorizando-os como o precursor de uma ameaça iminente que vem para a Terra. Ao se re-encontrar com Diana, Bruce relatou suas descobertas, e descobriu que suas suspeitas já haviam sido confirmadas: o Lobo da Estepe já havia chegado ao planeta. Bruce então decidiu recrutar os candidatos que ele e Diana estavam observando, percebendo que um ataque era iminente. Seguindo com a formação da Liga da Justiça, Bruce orquestrou um plano para ajudar dois dos meta humanos que se uniram a ele e Diana, Barry Allen e Victor Stone, para ressuscitar o Superman utilizando o poder da Caixa Materna para ajudar as células de regeneração do herói a reviverem ele. Com a equipe estabelecida, Batman liderou uma ofensiva com sucesso ao Lobo da Estepe, forçando a invasão regredir. Depois disso, Batman passou o lugar de líder da equipe para Superman, pensando mais sobre o futuro da Liga. Biografia Início da vida Bruce Wayne nasceu em 19 de fevereiro de 1972, em Gotham City, Nova Jersey, filho de Thomas e Martha Wayne. Bruce teve uma infância idílica devido à fortuna de sua família e ao amor fornecido por seus pais. Ao crescer, ele se sentaria no chão da entrada da Mansão Wayne com seu pai, que lhe contou que, apesar de a mansão estar construída sobre ferrovias, imóveis e petróleo, a primeira geração de Waynes fez sua fortuna como caçadores, negociando peles com os franceses. Assassinato de Thomas e Martha Wayne thumb|250px|Bruce Wayne com seus pais. Em 26 de junho de 1981,Em Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, é mostrado que Thomas e Martha Wayne foram mortos em "1981", na época em que estava nos cinemas de 10 de abril de 1981. Os Waynes são tipicamente mortos em 26 de junho em outras mídias, então sua data de morte provavelmente é 26 de junho de 1981. quando ele tinha 9 anos, Bruce e seus pais estavam voltando para casa do teatro para ver quando eles foram confrontados por um assaltante, que atirou e matou Thomas e Martha na frente do pequeno Bruce. A partir de então, Bruce foi criado pelo mordomo da família Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth. Durante o funeral de seus pais, Bruce, dominado pela dor, correu de lá. Enquanto fugia, ele tropeçou em uma área decrépita da propriedade e caiu em uma caverna cheia de morcegos. Isso, anos mais tarde, o inspiraria a usar esse medo para combater criminosos que levaram a vida de seus pais. Se tornando o Batman Nos anos seguintes, Bruce cresceu inspirado a se tornar um símbolo de medo no coração do crime de Gotham City. Ele treinou até o ápice da perfeição mental e física, dominando muitas artes marciais, a arte do engano, habilidades táticas e furtividade, entre muitas outras disciplinas. Em 1996, Bruce usou seus ensinamento para assumir a personalidade de um espantoso vigilante conhecido como o "Batman" ao começar uma guerra de um homem só contra o crime aos 24 anos, enquanto também recuperava rapidamente o controle das Empresas Wayne como seu novo diretor executivo. A caverna com morcegos em que ele havia caído quando criança, inspirou-o a criar a Batcaverna, um amplo quartel-general subterrâneo que abrigava todos os aparelhos de alta tecnologia do Batman, localizada perto da Mansão Wayne. Cruzada contra o crime Bruce passou 20 anos (até a invasão alienígena do General Zod) limpando as ruas de Gotham City como o Batman. Bruce seguia um código moral que o impedia de matar criminosos, o que significa que a maioria dos criminosos de Gotham muitas vezes acabavam presos na Penitenciária Blackgate ou no Asilo Arkham. Exemplos de inimigos que o Batman enfrentou incluem membros das famílias criminosas Falcone e Maroni, o monstruoso meta humano Crocodilo, seu arqui-inimigo psicopata Coringa e o Pinguim. Formando aliados Com o passar do tempo, Bruce formou uma aliança com James Gordon, oficial do Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City, que começou a usar um projeto chamado "Bat-Sinal" para chamar o Batman se o herói fosse urgentemente necessário para defender a cidade. No entanto, alguns dos oficiais do D.P.G.C. foram inflexíveis contra a ideia de Batman se aliar a polícia, temendo e acreditando que ele fosse um criminoso implacável, em quem eles frequentemente abririam fogo, embora estes acabassem se tornando a minoria entre os membros do D.P.G.C., que começaram a apoiar o vigilante abertamente. No geral, Batman foi inicialmente discreto, empregando plenamente suas imensamente formidáveis habilidades de furtividade e ilusão, dificilmente aparecendo abertamente, como evidenciado quando ele pegou Sal e o amarrou de um prédio alto, e quebrou as pernas de Pete Doumanian, forçando-o a se afastar permanentemente do crime. Durante seus anos como Batman, ele acabou tendo aliados poderosos. A filha de James Gordon, Barbara Gordon, acabou por descobrir a identidade secreta de Bruce Wayne, e o chantageou para que ele a fizesse sua parceira. Relutante no início, Batman viu o potencial de Barbara e ela acabou se transformando na Batgirl. Bruce Wayne também testemunhou os pais de Dick Grayson, um acrobata no circo Haley que se apresentava junto aos Graysons Voadores, sendo mortos na sua frente. Após sentir pena e se identificar com Dick, Bruce o adotou e treinou o garoto (que já era um acrobata habilidoso por ter trabalhado no circo) para que ele também virasse outro aliado, o Robin. A relação de Bruce e Dick não foi tão fácil quanto ele imaginava, e aos poucos Robin foi afastando de Batman, e acabou largando o manto e se tornando o Asa-Noturna. Dick também teve uma relação amorosa com Barbara Gordon, que possivelmente acabou quando ele deixou o manto e possivelmente saiu de Gotham. Bruce mais tarde conheceu o órfão e morador de rua Jason Todd, que mostrou potencial e, ao impressionar Bruce, se tornou o segundo Robin. Perdendo a Batgirl O Coringa entrou em uma série de crimes que lhe deixaram rico e conhecido como "rei de Gotham". O Palhaço do Crime, no entanto, nunca foi motivado por dinheiro ou poder, e queria provar ao Batman que qualquer um poderia ficar louco como ele, apenas tendo um único dia ruim. Ele atacaria James Gordon, e para isso, foi atrás de sua filha. O Coringa acabou por aleijá-la e torturou Gordon mentalmente, que não perdeu a sanidade e pediu para Batman ir atrás do Coringa com métodos legais. Batman então o prendeu no Asilo Arkham para que ele recebesse o devido tratamento, porém, Barbara Gordon ficaria incapaz de agir como Batgirl. Perdendo o Robin thumb|left|250px|Bruce prestando respeito a seu aliado caído. Meses depois, o Coringa acabou conseguindo manipular a Dra. Harleen Quinzel, fazendo-a se apaixonar pelo Palhaço do Crime. Ele a convenceu de ajudá-lo a fugir e, após vários "testes", ela se tornou sua "rainha". Juntos, eles reergueram o império criminoso do Coringa e decidiram machucar Batman (o Coringa não sabia que Barbara Gordon era a Batgirl, e pensava que ela ficar aleijada não pesaria para Batman tanto quanto perder algum ente querido). Então os dois foram atrás do Robin e conseguiram capturá-lo, torturá-lo e matá-lo. Enviando o traje do Robin para Batman, que mudou radicalmente a personalidade. Enfrentando o Pistoleiro thumb|250px|Batman confrontando o Pistoleiro. Em algum ponto da carreira de Bruce Wayne como vigilante, ele começou a rastrear o mercenário "Pistoleiro". Uma dica lhe levou até Floyd Lawton, a real identidade do mercenário. Isso o levou a uma investigação do indivíduo. Ao descobrir que ele tinha uma filha, Batman esperou eles estarem juntos a noite (aproveitando que o último contrato de Floyd foi em Gotham) e cercou eles em um beco. Quando Lawton tentou reagir, sua filha entrou na frente implorando para ele parar. Batman o algemou e chamou o D.P.G.C., levando o Pistoleiro a justiça. Atrás do Crocodilo O feroz meta humano crocodiliano Waylon Jones veio para Gotham City e tentou formar um império criminoso. No entanto, ele foi confrontado e derrotado por Batman. Crocodilo foi tão pressionado pela perseguição do vigilante que foi forçado a fugir da cidade, apenas para ser posteriormente capturado por Amanda Waller e sua equipe de elite A.R.G.U.S.. Batalha de Metrópolis thumb|250px|left|Bruce testemunhando a luta de Zod e Superman. Bruce foi para Metrópolis no meio do ataque do General Zod à cidade com o Black Zero. Como Zod tentando transformar a Terra em um novo Krypton, começando com Metrópolis, Bruce levou um helicóptero para a periferia da cidade e testemunhou o Black Zero destruindo tudo no centro. Ele pegou um veículo de segurança das Empresas Wayne e dirigiu-se ao edifício Wayne Financial, dando o pedido por telefone para as pessoas que estavam dentro evacuarem. O amigo e empregado de Bruce, Jack O'Dwyer, transmitiu a ordem, mas não conseguiu escapar do edifício. Bruce se esquivou de vários pedaços de detritos de edifícios e jatos antes de finalmente parar em frente a uma multidão inteira de cidadãos. Ele saiu do veículo e testemunhou junto com a multidão quando o Black Zero foi destruído e enviado de volta à Zona Fantasma com a nave estelar do Superman. Quando os prédios começaram a cair, Bruce foi até Wayne Financial a pé e tentou ligar para Jack novamente, mas não recebeu sinal algum. Enquanto esteve lá, ele presenciou o duelo destrutivo entre Superman e Zod. thumb|250px|Bruce consolando a garotinha assustada. Enquanto os alienígenas poderosos lutavam acima da cidade, a visão de calor de Zod rasgava o edifício Wayne Financial, fazendo-o entrar em ruínas. Bruce, horrorizado, gritou por Jack e correu em direção ao prédio em colapso enquanto todos os outros fugiam. Ele procurou por sobreviventes, passando por um grupo de crianças assustadas e encontrando seu empregado Wallace Keefe preso debaixo de escombros. Bruce e alguns outros funcionários ajudaram a resgatar Keefe, que já estava paraplégico. Bruce então notou uma menininha olhando para as ruínas do prédio e a salvou de ser esmagada por detritos. Ele a disse que ela estaria segura e perguntou onde sua mãe estava, mas ela só podia apontar para o prédio agora destruído antes de desmoronar em lágrimas. Bruce abraçou e consolou a garota enquanto observava Zod e Superman continuarem sua luta no céu, desabando de volta à Terra em um abraço mortal. Após esse acontecimento, Batman mudou completamente sua personalidade e moral. Ele também começou a preparar uma forma de tentar defender a Terra de Superman, caso uma inevitável batalha entre eles ocorresse. Após a Batalha Derrotando o Vagalume Durante um trabalho com Vagalume, um mercenário piromaníaco conhecido em Gotham, dois de seus capangas conversavam sobre a brutalidade de Batman, e como ele ficou mais violento após a Batalha de Metrópolis. Sal contou a seu parceiro sobre como Batman, que antes simplesmente prendia os criminosos, quebrou brutalmente as pernas de Pete Doumanian, e como ele havia ficado mais violento e brutal após a Batalha de Metrópolis. Quando o Vagalume havia acabado, o Batman apareceu e derrotou os três, entregando-os para o D.P. de Gotham. Problemas nas Empresas Wayne As Empresas Wayne foram uma das companhias que conseguiram recuperar equipamentos Kryptonianos da Batalha de Metrópolis, e estavam usando eles para fazer armas e armaduras humanas para que os soldados tivessem maior proteção caso uma nova invasão alienígena ocorresse. Isso, no entanto, foi só uma fachada para Bruce estudar mais sobre os Kryptonianos e suas armas. Durante uma viagem que a Metropolis Middle School fazia as Empresas Wayne, Bruce viu uma estudante chamada Zoe sair do grupo. Ela era filha de um repórter do Planeta Diário e planejava conseguir algo mais interessante. Quando Zoe foi mais a fundo no prédio, encontrou um grupo de criminosos usando armas e armaduras Kryptonianas tentando roubar um arsenal das Empresas Wayne de mais armas Kryptonianas. De repente, Bruce Wayne apareceu para ela, afirmando que sabia sobre sua fuga do grupo escolar e que ela deveria voltar a seus professores, enquanto Bruce mandaria seus seguranças cuidarem dos homens. De repente, o grupo de criminosos ouviu Bruce e fez ele e Zoe de reféns. Quando estavam prestes a sair do prédio, Superman apareceu e enfrentou os criminosos (que haviam deixado Bruce e Zoe dentro do prédio com um de seus homens). Bruce derrubou o guarda e Zoe insistiu em ajudar Superman, então ele usou o rádio do criminoso e acionou o alarme, para que ecoasse pelos seus rádios e atordoassem os inimigos, dando brecha para Superman derrotá-los. Bruce elogiou a coragem da garota e a mandou de volta ao grupo escolar. Encontrando-se com Emily Como Batman, Bruce estava perseguindo um grupo pela Carytown Crossing, no distrito de cinema e compras. Ele pousou sua moto em cima do carro, fazendo com que eles caíssem, antes de detê-los e amarrá-los. Ele saiu correndo da cena, desaparecendo em um bueiro. Na noite seguinte, ele localizou Emily, que havia tirado uma foto dele. Ele reconheceu que ela faria a coisa certa e destruiria a evidência de sua existência, desaparecendo na noite. Capturando a Arlequina thumb|250px|left|Batman levando a Arlequina para o [[Batmóvel.]] Logo depois, o Coringa e a Arlequina estavam se divertindo nas ruas de Gotham City no "Coringamóvel" (uma paródia do Coringa do Batmóvel de Batman), dirigindo perigosamente e rindo da situação. No entanto, Batman os perseguiu no Batmóvel rapidamente montando no teto do carro inimigo. Arlequina, irritada com o fato de Batman estar arruinando a "noite do encontro", começou a atacar o telhado com raiva, apesar de ser ineficaz contra o traje à prova de balas de Batman. O Coringa, tentando desequilibrar Batman, propositalmente errou uma curva que fez o veículo cair no rio. Batman então prontamente colocou um respirador e mergulhou atrás do carro, encontrando o veículo acidentado e a Arlequina, mas nenhum sinal do Coringa. Batman então a pegou, que acordou tentando esfaqueá-lo, mas Batman rapidamente a deixou inconsciente com um poderoso soco e a carregou para fora do rio. Batman a levou ao Batmóvel e mais tarde, Arlequina foi transferida para uma prisão onde ficou sob os olhares de Amanda Waller para seu futuro projeto da Força-Tarefa X. Homem versus Deus Batman fez uma busca incessante por um meio de derrotar o Superman caso ele viesse a ser uma ameaça. Esta busca durou cerca de dois anos até que, em 2015, Bruce descobriu sobre o "Português Branco", que possuía Kryptonita, um mineral capaz de mudar células Kryptonianas e deixá-las vulneráveis. Ele não sabia ao certo que ou o que é o "Português Branco", então começou a investigar por Gotham. Bat-Marca da Justiça thumb|250px|O policial novato se assusta ao ver Batman pela primeira vez. Em uma das noites de investigação, Batman resgatou um grupo de jovens mulheres asiáticas do traficante sexual Cesar Santos, o detendo e depois o interrogando brutalmente. Um dos policiais novatos no D.P.G.C. interrompeu seu interrogatório. Assustado com a visão do Batman empoleirado em uma parede, ele tentou atirar, mas o Cavaleiro das Trevas rapidamente fugiu, deixando Santos com uma "marca do morcego" em seu peito. Este seria apenas um dos muitos criminosos marcados pelo Batman (um total de 18 relatórios de ocorrências semelhantes em Gotham) no mês de novembro. Logo, portar uma "marca do morcego" passou a valer como uma sentença de morte entre os presos de Gotham City e, mais tarde, entre os presos de Metrópolis. Este mito foi criado por Lex Luthor para fazer com que Batman se sentisse responsável pelas mortes, como se fosse um assassino. O "Português Branco" :Bruce: "Somos criminosos Alfred, sempre fomos. Nada mudou." :Alfred: "Ah, mudou sim senhor. Tudo está diferente: homens caem do céu, deuses soltam trovões, inocentes morrem. É assim que começa, senhor. A febre, a raiva, o sentimento de impotência, torna homens bons... cruéis." ―Alfred e Bruce[v Superman: Dawn of Justice|[fonte ]] thumb|left|250px|Alfred e Bruce conversam sobre o "Português Branco". Quando Bruce voltou, Alfred o perguntou sobre o interrogatório, sem saber o real motivo dele querer o "Português Branco" (a Kryptonita). Bruce lhe contou que Cesar era um "peixe pequeno", mas lhe deu um nome de um grande: o russo Anatoli Knyazev, que o levaria ao "Português Branco". Quando Alfred questionou a existência dessa pessoa/coisa, Bruce afirmou que o "Português Branco" queria trazer uma bomba atômica para Gotham, e seu mordomo começou a levar a investigação mais a sério. Logo, Alfred mostrou o jornal sobre a "Bat-Marca da Justiça", e afirmou que o mundo estava mudando. Bruce então foi até um evento de luta ilegal que Anatoli estava para poder clonar seu celular na primeira oportunidade. Ele conseguiu de primeira e voltou a Batcaverna para decodificá-lo, descobrindo que o russo trabalhava para Lex Luthor. Quando ele contou a Alfred sobre seu plano de invadir a casa de Luthor e descobrir o que ele sabia sobre o "Português Branco", Alfred o contrariou, afirmando que Bruce Wayne foi mais efetivo que Batman, e Lex Luthor havia o convidado a uma festa em sua mansão. Conhecendo Clark Kent thumb|250px|Bruce invadindo os servidores da [[LexCorp.]] :Mercy: "Posso ajudá-lo senhor Wayne?" :Bruce: "Ah, eu... eu pensei que o banheiro fosse aqui em baixo. Aquele último martíni foi... um pouco demais, eu acho." :Mercy: "O banheiro fica lá em cima." ―Mercy Graves tira Bruce Wayne da sala dos servidores da LexCorp[v Superman: Dawn of Justice|[fonte ]] Durante a festa, Bruce desceu até os servidores e colocou um dispositivo para invadir a rede de Luthor. Lá em baixo, uma das assistentes de Lex o confrontou, afirmando que não poderia ficar lá. Alfred confortou Bruce dizendo que levaria tempo para copiar os arquivos no dispositivo, e enquanto isso ele poderia voltar a festa e decidir qual seria a "escolhida" para ser a Srta. Wayne. Ao voltar para cima, Bruce foi abordado pelo repórter do Planeta Diário Clark Kent, que o fez diversas perguntas principalmente relacionadas ao Batman, além de deixar claro a Bruce sobre seu posicionamento contra o vigilante. Lex Luthor acabou parando a conversa ao se surpreender com os dois se conhecendo, e ao dar os sete minutos que precisava para o dispositivo, Bruce decidiu voltar para baixo. Ao chegar lá, ele percebeu que seu dispositivo havia sumido, além de ver uma misteriosa mulher indo embora da festa rapidamente. Conhecendo Diana Prince thumb|left|240px|Bruce conhece [[Diana|Diana Prince.]] :Bruce: "Não sabe quem sou, já conheci mulheres como você." :Diana: "Acho que você nunca conheceu uma mulher como eu." ―Bruce e Diana Prince[v Superman: Dawn of Justice|[fonte ]] Mais tarde, Bruce rastreou a tal mulher no Museu de Antiguidades de Gotham City. Ele descobriu seu nome, Diana Prince, e a confrontou sobre o dispositivo. Diana afirmou que Lex tinha uma foto que a pertencia, mas ela não conseguiu abrir os arquivos que estavam protegidos por uma criptografia militar, o devolvendo a Bruce. Pesadelo da insurgência thumb|250px|Batman enfrentando os soldados de Superman e os [[Parademônios.]] Bruce retornou a Batcaverna para decodificar os arquivos usando a Rede Oráculo, e acabou pegando no sono. Enquanto dormia, Bruce teve um pesadelo onde Superman dominava a Terra em uma espécie de ditadura. Neste sonho, ele foi atado em uma emboscada pelos soldados do Kryptoniano e Parademônios, e desmaiou. Batman acordou preso no subterrâneo, onde Superman o culpou pela morte "dela". Quando acordou, Bruce se assustou com uma figura misteriosa lhe avisando que Lois Lane era a chave, até esta tal pessoa perceber que "chegou cedo demais", afirmando que Bruce "estava certo sobre ele" antes de desaparecer e Bruce acordar de novo, acreditando que aquilo foi só outro sonho. Quando percebeu, os arquivos haviam sido decodificados. Motivações explicadas :Alfred: "Vai começar uma guerra?" :Bruce: "Aquele desgraçado trouxe a guerra até nós, à dois anos. Alfred, conte os mortos, são milhares de pessoas! O que vem depois? Milhões? Ele tem o poder de dizimar toda a humanidade e se acreditarmos aqui que tem um por cento de chance dele ser nosso inimigo isso tem que ser considerado com certeza! Precisamos destruí-lo." ―Bruce se explica para Alfred[v Superman: Dawn of Justice|[fonte ]] thumb|250px|Bruce se explica para Alfred. Bruce examinou os dados criptografados e descobriu que Lex Luthor não estava apenas atrás da Kryptonita, mas também investigando meta-humanos. Uma delas era a própria Diana Prince, que é revelada como a Mulher-Maravilha, Amazona, e imortal (como uma foto dela junto com a equipe de Steve Trevor na na ). Os outros são o misterioso e poderoso guerreiro Atlante Arthur Curry, o poderoso velocista Barry Allen e o ciberneticamente aprimorado Victor Stone. No processo, Bruce também descobriu que o "Português Branco" era na verdade um navio, ao invés de uma pessoa. Bruce então prontamente admite a Alfred que ele planejava roubar a Kryptonita para usá-la, caso seja necessário lutar contra Superman. Conhecendo o Superman thumb|left|250px|Batman se preparando para lançar seu rastreador. Batman foi até o porto onde a Kryptonita havia chegado pelo "Português Branco" e começou seu plano para roubá-la. Ele implantou um rastreador no caminhão que a levava e usou seu Batmóvel para persegui-los. Apesar de encontrar resistência, Batman foi capaz de deter e até mesmo matar os mercenários que tentaram o impedir. Quando estava prestes a pegar o caminhão de entrega, Superman apareceu para confrontar Batman, afirmando que "o Morcego estava morto", ameaçando-o para não aparecer quando sua luz no céu ligar novamente. Batman voltou para a Batcaverna e conseguiu localizar o caminhão graças ao rastreador, e estava em um centro de pesquisas do Lex Luthor. Batman, mais tarde, invadiu o lugar e roubou a Kryptonita. Lex viu o que aconteceu pelas câmeras de segurança. Explosão no Capitólio dos EUA Alguns dias mais tarde, durante uma audiência no Senado onde o governo dos Estados Unidos iria julgar as ações de Superman, Bruce acompanhou a transmissão no intuito de ver como acabaria (se iria favorecer ou não o Homem de Aço). Ele percebeu que seu ex-funcionário, Wallace Keefe, que havia ficado aleijado no meio da Batalha de Metrópolis, estaria na corte e afirmou a imprensa seu extremo posicionamento contra o Superman. thumb|250px|Bruce reagindo com raiva e horror após a explosão no Capitólio. Bruce acreditava que Wallace não havia recebido a indenização das Empresas Wayne a vítimas do incidente, explicando sua raiva pelo Homem de Aço, mas seu funcionário Gregory confirmou que Keefe recebia o dinheiro, mas o devolvia. Ele viu cartas juntas ao dinheiro com frases como "abra seus olhos", "você está cego", e a que mais chocou Bruce, "você deixou sua família morrer". Quando ele menos esperava, Wayne viu na televisão uma explosão vinda de dentro do Capitólio. Isso foi o suficiente para deixá-lo irado e ir atrás de Superman. Se preparando para a luta thumb|left|250px|Bruce observando a Kryptonita sair da pedra. Bruce passou por um período de preparação antes que pudesse enfrentar o Superman, treinando das maneiras mais brutais e pesadas possíveis além de começar a extrair a Kryptonita que estava ainda presa em uma pedra. Ele conseguiu extraí-la com sucesso, criando várias armas com o mineral. Bruce também preparou um "campo de batalha" nos prédios próximos a um Bat-Sinal improvisado que ele construiu. Estes prédios eram abandonados e ficavam perto do porto de Gotham. Este "campo de batalha" ficou cheio de metralhadoras, armas sônicas e outras aparelhos que ajudariam Batman a atordoar o Homem de Aço antes de usar a Kryptonita. thumb|250px|Alfred e Bruce na abandonada [[Mansão Wayne.]] Com seu físico pronto, Bruce foi até a abandonada Mansão Wayne relembrar de seus antepassados, que eram caçadores. Alfred o alertou que provavelmente ele não voltaria vivo da batalha, e o bilionário pareceu não se importar com isso. Antes de ligar o Bat-Sinal para chamar o Superman à luta, Bruce decidiu enviar a tal foto para Diana Prince, uma foto dela na . Ele também enviou arquivos de outros meta-humanos que Lex Luthor estava investigando, e Diana percebeu que seria melhor sair do país. Duelo contra o Superman thumb|left|250px|Batman defendendo os ataques desferidos pelo Superman. Batman finalmente decidiu ligar o Bat-Sinal e chamar a atenção do Homem de Aço, que demorou para aparecer. Superman parecia querer conversar com Bruce inicialmente, mas caiu em suas armadilhas, deixando-o furioso até decidir atacar o Batman de volta, levando-o para o teto onde estava o Bat-Sinal. Bruce decidiu então usar suas táticas furtivas com a ajuda de um gás de fumaça, que fez Superman o perder de vista e ser surpreendido por um dardo de Kriptonita, que foi lançada em forma de gás na sua cara. O Homem de Aço começou a ficar fraco enquanto Batman afirmava a ele que era tão medroso quanto um homem comum, e não o bravo herói que achava ser. Quando Superman tentou atacá-lo, o Morcego de Gotham revidou facilmente seus ataques e o lançou para dentro do prédio abandonado onde estavam. thumb|250px|Os efeitos da Kryptonita começam a passar. Lá dentro, Batman continuou com a vantagem até certo ponto, onde os efeitos da Kryptonita começaram a passar. Superman aproveitou o memento e desferiu diversos golpes em Bruce, e quando tentou derrotá-lo, o Morcego conseguiu lançar outra dose de Kryptonita nele, fazendo-o cair enquanto se retorcia de dor, não antes de arrancar parte da máscara na armadura de Batman. O Cavaleiro das Trevas conseguiu nocautear Superman com uma pia perto dali, e o jogou até o último andar. Vitória em cima do Superman Enquanto carregava Superman com sua corda, Bruce lhe contou o que seus pais lhe ensinaram: que a vida só faz sentido se você a fizer ter um. Ele se perguntava sobre que tipo de vida Superman deve ter levado, já que não "foi um Deus", "nem mesmo um homem". Ele retirou uma lança de Kryptonita guardada ali e fez um corte no rosto de Kal-El, cumprindo sua promessa de fazê-lo sangrar. Epifania e promessa thumb|left|250px|Batman fica chocado ao perceber o monstro que estava se tornando. Superman, incapaz de escapar, pediu a Batman para salvar a "Martha", afirmando que ele deveria encontrá-la. Isso fez Bruce se lembrar da noite em que seus pais morreram, já que as últimas palavras de Thomas foram o nome de sua mãe, Martha. Confuso e enfurecido, Batman exigiu saber por que o Superman havia dito aquele nome. Nesse exato momento, Lois Lane, tendo chegado de helicóptero, entrou correndo e implorou que Batman parasse, dizendo-lhe que Martha é o nome da mãe de Superman. Chocado, Batman aos poucos percebeu que Kal-El era, na verdade, uma pessoa altruísta implorando pela vida de sua mãe. Batman viu a hipocrisia de suas próprias ações ― permitindo que Luthor distorcesse o que aconteceu no Evento Black Zero e o transformasse no vilão que ele jurou combater. Enraivecido, envergonhado e horrorizado com o monstro que ele quase havia se tornado, Batman arremessou de lado a lança em desgosto e resolveu ajudar o Superman a parar Lex Luthor, o verdadeiro inimigo, além da chance de poder salvar a "Martha" de Clark, já que ele não conseguiu salvar "a sua" quando criança. A morte de Superman Resgatando Martha thumb|250px|Batman contra os homens de Knyazev. Sabendo que Knyazev trabalhava para Luthor e que seria a pessoa mais provável a estar com Martha Kent, Bruce rastreou seu telefone (cujo ele já havia clonado anteriormente) e o encontrou em um depósito. Alfred, que controlou a Batwing remotamente, deixou Bruce em um andar abaixo do russo e seus homens, onde ele apareceu logo em seguido e os derrotou brutalmente. Quando entrou no quarto onde Knyazev estava com Martha, o russo ameaçou queimá-la com seu lança-chamas, e Batman espertamente conseguiu explodir o combustível e salvar a mãe de Clark da explosão graças a seu Bat-Traje resistente a fogo. Batalha contra o Apocalipse thumb|250px|left|Batman na luta contra o Apocalipse. Com Martha segura, Bruce soube que Superman estava enfrentando um monstro chamado de "Apocalipse" por Lex Luthor. Ele havia sido criado em cima do corpo do General Zod, ou seja, era um Kryotoniano. Sabendo que Superman estava aparentemente derrotado, Bruce atraiu o Apocalipse para o porto de Gotham onde estava a lança de Kryptonita, a única arma que seria capaz de derrotar um Kryptoniano (visto que Apocalipse absorvia energia). thumb|250px|Batman reunido com Superman e Mulher-Maravilha. Chegando lá, o Batwing foi destruído pelo monstro, e Batman foi salvo da morte pela Mulher-Maravilha (Diana Prince), que afirmava já ter enfrentado muitos monstros anteriormente. Superman apareceu também, mostrando que ainda estava vivo. Juntos, os dois seguraram Apocalipse enquanto Batman buscaria a lança de Kryptonita, além dele ainda ter um disparo de Kryptonita em gás que enfraqueceria Apocalipse. thumb|left|250px|Batman ao ver o corpo de Superman morto. A lança, no entanto, foi pega por Lois Lane, que presa debaixo d'água. Batman tomou o papel de segurar o Apocalipse enquanto o Homem de Aço iria regatá-la. Batman conseguiu atirar a Kryptonita em gás depois de Mulher-Maravilha prender o monstro, e o Superman, que havia pego a lança e resgatado Lois Lane, se sacrificou na tentativa de enfiá-la no coração do Apocalipse. Visitando Lex Luthor Luthor foi preso por uma equipe S.W.A.T. enquanto tentava contato com um alien misterioso. Ele foi enviado a prisão Belle Reve onde recebeu uma visita do próprio Batman em uma noite. O Morcego o ameaçou afirmando que estaria o vigiando, marcou a parede de sua cela com a "marca da justiça" e lhe contou que havia conseguido transferi-lo para o Asilo Arkham. Lex, no entanto, disse que "eles" sabiam que Superman estava morto e estavam vindo para a Terra. Batman sumiu na escuridão enquanto o prisioneiro gritava sobre o perigo que estava por vir. Funeral de Clark thumb|250px|Bruce e Diana no funeral de Clark. Enquanto o país inteiro fez uma cerimônia para "enterrar" o Superman, apenas Bruce, Diana, Martha, Lois e outras poucas pessoas sabiam que na verdade, era um caixão vazio e Kal-El estava sendo enterrado como Clark Kent no Kansas. O Planeta Diário afirmou no jornal que seu jornalista foi morto durante a batalha por acidente (assim como outras poucas pessoas). :Bruce: "Me ajude a achar outros como você." :Diana: "Talvez eles não queiram ser encontrados." :Bruce: "Mas serão, e eles vão lutar. Temos que ficar juntos." ―Bruce para Diana sobre os meta-humanos[v Superman: Dawn of Justice|[fonte ]] Tanto Bruce, quanto Diana foram ao funeral de Clark. O bilionário afirmou a ela que deveriam procurar por outros meta-humano, apenas por que ele tinha "um pressentimento" (sobre o que Lex havia falado na prisão). Reunindo a Liga Encontrando-se com Amanda Waller thumb|left|250px|Bruce se encontra com Waller. Depois que sua Força-Tarefa X derrotou Magia e Incubus em Midway City, Amanda Waller se encontrou ocasionalmente com Bruce Wayne que buscava informações e paradeiro sobre certos indivíduos (os meta-humanos que Lex estudava). Em troca de acabar com rumores sobre ela, Wayne recebeu os arquivos que precisava, então pediu para Waller parar a Força-Tarefa X, ou ele e seus "amigos" a parariam a força. Correspondência para Diana Depois que Diana Prince voltou a trabalhar no Museu Louvre, Bruce manteve constante contato com ela. Ele a enviou a tal foto que ela tanto queria, desta vez a cópia física original. Encontrando Parademônios :Criminoso: "O que você quer de mim?" :Batman: "Medo. Eles sentem o cheiro." ―Batman para o criminoso no telhado[League|[fonte ]] thumb|250px|Batman prendendo um criminoso pela [[Bat-Garra.]] Com a morte do Superman, Batman ficou mais atento a ameças alienígenas vindas na Terra e, de fato, elas vieram. Como Lex Luthor havia o avisado anteriormente, Bruce se encontrou com uma figura alienígena misteriosa por Gotham, e ouviu o mesmo em outras partes do mundo. Com o tempo, ele descobriu que estes monstros eram atraídos pelo medo, e foi atrás disso. Durante uma noite de patrulha, ele usou um criminoso para atrair um desses monstros. Enquanto tentava roubar um telhado, o criminoso foi detido por Batman e, com sua Bat-Garra, o pendurou na borda do topo do prédio. Ele esperou o monstro chegar para que retirasse rapidamente o criminoso da borda e se pendurasse no demônio. Batman lutou contra ele e conseguiu prendê-lo em uma corda, mas o monstro explodiu. Com mais dúvidas que respostas, Batman decidiu retomar com seu plano de unir os meta-humanos em um só grupo. Conhecendo o Aquaman thumb|left|250px|Bruce indo procurar [[Orin|Aquaman.]] O primeiro membro que ele decidiu ir reunir seria Arthur Curry, o Aquaman. Bruce foi a uma aldeia quase abandonada, apenas com moradores locais que passavam dificuldade. Ele procurou um bar perto e os questionou sobre o "Aquaman", prometendo dinheiro a quem o ajudasse. Um dos homens do bar ficou furioso com Bruce e foi aí que ele percebeu quem era. Os dois foram conversar do lado de fora e Wayne contou a Arthur seu segredo, e que precisava de ajuda, porém, ele recusou e sumiu no mar. :Alfred: "Ah, que saudade dos dias em que nossos maiores problemas eram pinguins de corda explosivos." :Bruce: "A vida simples!" :Alfred: "Eu não reconheço esse mundo." :Bruce: "Não preciso reconhecê-lo, só preciso salvá-lo." ―Bruce e Alfred conversando[League|[fonte ]] thumb|250px|Bruce investiga [[Barry Allen e Victor Stone.]] De volta ao jato com Alfred, eles conversavam sobre quem seria o próximo. Alfred lhe mostrou sobre Barry Allen, uma das melhores escolhas para Bruce, e Victor Stone, que estava registrado como "falecido". Bruce então decidiu que seria melhor conversar com Diana primeiro enquanto mandou um policial ficar de olho caso Barry fosse visitar seu pai na cadeia (acusado de matar a mãe de Barry, que tentava provar sua inocência). Descobrindo sobre o Lobo da Estepe :Bruce: "Acho que tem um ataque chegando." :Diana: "Não tá chegando Bruce, ele já chegou!" ―Bruce e Diana na Batcaverna[League|[fonte ]] thumb|left|250px|Bruce e Diana conversam sobre o [[Lobo da Estepe.]] De volta a Batcaverna, Bruce analisava sons de sirenes que parecerem ter atraído o alienígena que enfrentou em Gotham, enquanto mexia em seu novo Flying Fox. Neste momento, Diana apareceu para lhe informar que as Amazonas foram atacadas recentemente pelos mesmos alienígenas que Bruce enfrentou em Gotham. Ela lhe explicou que eles eram conhecidos como Parademônios, servidores do Lobo da Estepe. O Lobo tentava reunir três Caixas Maternas, objetos de poder alienígena, para terraformar o planeta, o transformando na casa do Lobo da Estepe. Ela lhe contou a história de guerra em que os humanos, Amazonas, Atlantes, os próprios Deuses e seres de outros mundos se uniram para impedir o plano de Lobo da Estepe milhares de anos atrás, separando as Caixas nos reinos dos Atlantes, Amazonas e humanos. Cada um escondeu elas e as manteve protegidas para um possível retorno do Lobo, que estava ocorrendo. Bruce, agora mais do que nunca, precisava reunir os meta-humanos, deixou Victor Stone com Diana enquanto iria atrás de Barry Allen. Conhecendo o Flash thumb|250px|Barry descobre a identidade de Bruce. :Barry: "Qual é o seu super-poder mesmo?" :Bruce: "Eu sou rico." ―Bruce conhece Barry Allen, o Flash[League|[fonte ]] Bruce foi até Central City para se encontrar com Barry. Ele o esperou em uma espécie de armazém onde o garoto morava escondido e lá, apesar de uma certa resistência de Barry, conseguiu convencê-lo a revelar sua identidade. Bruce também revelou a sua no processo e chamou Barry para a formação que ele estava criando. Ele aceitou sem muitos problemas afirmando que "precisava Barry de amigos". A Liga da Justiça :Gordon: "Quantos vocês são agora?" :Batman: "Não o bastante." ―Batman e Gordon[League|[fonte ]] thumb|left|250px|A Liga se encontra com Gordon. Eles foram de avião de volta a Gotham, se re-encontrando com Diana na pista de pouso. Após apresentar Barry a ela, o Bat-Sinal foi ligado e Batman foi junto a Mulher-Maravilha e Flash ao encontro com James Gordon. Ele contou sobre sequestros recentes que Parademônios estavam fazendo por Gotham e Metrópolis, porém não conseguia achar uma ligação. Então, Victor Stone apareceu afirmando que todos eram cientistas dos laboratórios S.T.A.R. Sabendo sobre esta ligação, Batman conseguiu achar o possível lugar onde o Lobo da Estepe estaria, o sistema subterrâneo perto do farol de Gotham, no meio de Metrópolis e de sua cidade. thumb|250px|Batman enfrentando Parademônios no [[Knightcrawler.]] Chegando lá, o grupo foi cautelosamente investigar o lugar até achar o Lobo da Estepe interrogando os cientistas. O único que parecia saber algo sobre a Caixa Materna era Silas Stone, o pai de Victor. Neste momento, a Liga foi ao ataque e lutou contra os Parademônios e o próprio Lobo da Estepe. Batman achou melhor usar o Knightcrawler para lutar contra o Lobo, porém não foi o suficiente. O grupo caiu até o subsolo, onde o inimigo abriu um buraco deixando a água entrar, mas graças ao Aquaman, eles puderam ganhar tempo e sair de lá com vida. Após a derrota :Bruce: "Músculos, coordenação, integridade celular básica. É o máximo que um ser-humano pode absorver. A Caixa Materna foi projetada para recriar um planeta. ... E se você for mais forte que um planeta? Suas células estão inativas, mas são incapazes de morrer. Se estivesse em um campo condutor, o impulso da Caixa Materna..." :Barry: "...pode trazer ele de volta a vida." ―Bruce explica como poderiam trazer o Superman de volta[League|[fonte ]] thumb|left|250px|Bruce discute com Diana. Victor soube só agora sobre a Caixa Materna e saiu para buscá-la enquanto Batman conversava com Gordon e Arthur. O Aquaman afirmou que Lobo havia roubado a Caixa Materna dos Atlantes, e só faltava a dos humanos, que Ciborgue havia trago. De volta a Batcaverna, Victor contou o que sabia sobre a Caixa e Bruce chegou a conclusão que com um pequeno impulso, poderia trazer Superman de volta a vida. Diana pareceu não concordar com isso, discutindo fortemente com Batman, que conseguiu convencer o restante, assumindo a responsabilidade caso algo desse errado. :Alfred: "Você tem uma equipe." :Bruce: "O Superman lideraria esta equipe melhor do que eu. A força del..." :Alfred: "O que interessa não é a sua força ou que habilidades você tem." :Bruce: "Ele era mais humano do que eu. Ele viveu neste mundo, se apaixonou, tinha um emprego, apesar de todo o poder. O mundo precisa do Superman." ―Bruce e Alfred sobre trazer o Superman de volta[League|[fonte ]] Antes de irem, Bruce contou a Alfred que teria um plano B, caso Superman voltasse fora de si. Alfred porém, foi outro que ficou contra a ideia de trazer Superman de volta, mas não conseguiu convencer Bruce do contrário. Trazendo o Superman de volta :Clark: "Você não me deixa viver. Você não me deixa morrer." :Batman: "O mundo precisa de você." :Clark: "Mas não de você. Me diz, você sangra?" ―Batman e Superman se re-encontram[League|[fonte ]] thumb|250px|Superman volta à vida e perde o controle. Após Barry e Victor recuperarem o caixão com o corpo de Clark, eles foram para a nave Kryptoniana para usarem a mesma câmara que deu vida ao Apocalipse. Com o impulso da Caixa Materna, Superman conseguiu ser ressuscitado, porém ainda confuso, tentou reconhecer Diana. O sistema de defesa de Victor não conseguia responder a ele com precisão, e atacou Clark sem que o próprio quisesse (como mecanismo de defesa), irritando o Superman. O Kryptoniano lutou contra a Liga, até o Batman aparecer, pedindo a Clark que relembrasse quem ele era, e o que ele devia fazer. Superman, no entanto, ainda tinha raiva de Bruce por quase matá-lo, e só não o fez, pois Alfred havia trago Lois Lane como "arma pesada", acalmando Clark Kent, que foi embora com Lois. Infelizmente para eles, os Parademônios roubaram a última Caixa Materna durante a confusão, tendo agora as três. Se recuperando Após a batalha contra o Superman, Bruce e os outros voltaram a Batcaverna onde Arthur teve problemas com Victor, acreditando que ele poderia ser um espião do Lobo da Estepe (por ter sido criado por uma Caixa Materna). Após resolver a intriga, Bruce teve ajuda da Diana com seu braço deslocado, onde ela o elogiou por sua liderança. Sem tempo a perder, a Liga se preparava para ir até a Rússia, um lugar onde fenômenos desconhecidos ocorriam, e onde o Lobo da Estepe estava. Batalha na Rússia :Superman: "E aí, como eu ajudo?" :Batman: "Se arranjarmos tempo, ele consegue impedir a Caixa de destruir toda a vida na Terra... eu espero." :Superman: "É, não me ressuscitou porque gosta de mim." :Batman: "Eu não... *desgosto*." ―Batman e Superman[League|[fonte ]] thumb|left|250px|A [[Liga da Justiça se prepara para a batalha.]] O grupo chegou em uma parte pobre no norte da Rússia onde o Lobo da Estepe montou uma espécie de base. Batman foi sozinho com o Flying Fox para abrir o escudo que protegia o Lobo, enquanto a Liga entraria por solo. O plano foi concluído com sucesso, mas o veículo de Batman se perdeu, tendo que sair de lá com o Batmóvel. Durante uma breve batalha, o grupo chegou onde o Lobo da Estepe juntava as Caixas. thumb|250px|Batman no meio da batalha. Aquaman e Diana seguraram o Lobo, enquanto Flash salvava civis restantes no local. Batman e Ciborgue estudaram as Caixas, Victor acreditava que poderia separá-las e impedir que terraformasse o planeta, mas levaria tempo. No meio da batalha, Superman voltou para ajudar, e teve uma luta relativamente fácil contra o Lobo. Quando Ciborgue teve dificuldades, Superman também conseguiu ajudá-lo a separar as Caixas Maternas, impedindo o plano do Lobo da Estepe. Desesperado, Lobo ficou com medo e seus próprios Parademônios o atacaram, enquanto ele deixava o planeta. thumb|left|250px|A Liga da Justiça. Com Lobo derrotado, a Liga foi homenageada pelo Planeta Diário em uma reportagem de Lois Lane. Bruce ajudou Martha Kent a pagar as dívidas com o banco que devia, salvando sua casa. Eventualmente, os membros voltaram a suas responsabilidades, com Batman novamente lutando contra o crime em Gotham City. Aparência Bruce possui uma enorme fortuna e, para ajudar a passar a visão de um playboy bilionário, usa ternos caríssimos e roupas extravagantes. Quando não está em público, ele mantem um terno ou roupas mais convencionais, além de usar um sobre-tudo cinza ou preto por cima quando está no lado de fora de sua nova casa. Seu estilo de vida é bem pessoal até para a mídia, isso, logicamente, para lhe dar tempo como Batman. O vigilante usa de trajes super-protetores e com uma aparência de morcego. Cada um de seus vários trajes tem uma especialidade, e no início da carreira, eles eram mais simples e não protegiam muito o vigilante, mas aos poucos Bruce foi os melhorando, com um certo preço, já que sacrificou certos movimentos (como poder mexer a cabeça) para aumentar a resistência de seus trajes. Seus trajes mais atuais contam com proteção balística; um capacete super resistente que não leva dano de balas, mesmo a queima-roupa, além de impedir contusões e pior; mais mobilidade e uma aparência mais assustadora. Bruce também utiliza de diversos equipamentos para dar assistência a suas caçadas noturnas, como Batarangues, Arpéu, e outros. Ele também usa diversos veículos para dar-lhe assistência no céu ou terra, como o Batmóvel e a Batwing. Personalidade Bruce Wayne é muito determinado e dedicado ao seu trabalho em combater o crime de Gotham, às vezes empregando táticas ilegais e moralmente duvidosas (como tortura, para o desaprovamento de Superman, fazendo-o inicialmente ver Bruce como um criminoso brutal e implacável). Sendo um habilidoso ator, Bruce mascara sua verdadeira personalidade sombria (quase sociopata) ao manter uma de fachada em público — embora ainda séria e inteligente, ele propositalmente parece um playboy arrogante. Bruce faz isso para evitar que alguém suspeite que ele poderia ser o temido Batman. Sua atuação também se estende ao seu alter ego, uma vez que como Batman, ele se esforça para enganar o submundo do crime de Gotham, fazendo-os pensar que ele é um ser não-humano e sobrenatural, semelhante a um espectro. Assim, várias vítimas femininas do traficante sexual Cesar Santos notavelmente confundiram Batman com um "demônio". Alfred Pennyworth, no entanto, observa que Bruce nunca mentiu bem para ele, já que Alfred o conhece desde criança. Além de seu mordomo, no entanto, o único outro indivíduo conhecido por conseguir ver através das mentiras de Bruce é Lex Luthor Junior. Apesar de possuir grande desgosto e raiva dos criminosos, Batman, como os outros membros da Liga da Justiça, provou ser uma pessoa muito carinhosa e altruísta, além de ser incrivelmente corajoso, constantemente colocando sua vida em risco para salvar vidas inocentes e levando os criminosos mais perigosos à justiça para proteção da sociedade. Ele também arriscou sua própria vida para resgatar Martha Kent, e não fez nada com Zoe Lawton, apesar dela ser a filha do notório Pistoleiro. No entanto, apesar de ser um aliado ocasional de Amanda Waller e prometendo protegê-la de quaisquer rumores comprometedores sobre Midway City, Batman é inflexível contra sua ideia do Esquadrão Suicida, e ameaça acabar com tal ideia se ela não parar o projeto. Como Batman, Bruce é um vigilante e gênio extremamente talentoso e equilibrado (na tática, fraude, criminologia, ciência, engenharia, invasão eletrônica, negócios, redes de exploração e artes marciais, bem como análises indutivas e dedutivas), se aperfeiçoando em cada técnica, chegando ao auge mental e físico sem qualquer assistência sobre-humana, tornando-o capaz de fazer grandes feitos sem ser um meta humano. Assim, Batman sintetiza muitas das crenças humanistas de Lex Luthor, que o admira um pouco, apesar de serem inimigos e rivais de negócio, e Lex, portanto, escolhe Batman para ser seu campeão (discretamente manipulado) contra o Superman e os meta humanos. Embora seu intelecto excepcional e sua extensa experiência tornem o Batman sábio, eles também o deixam levemente vaidoso. Apesar de ser um gênio do polímata, no entanto, Batman ainda era em muitos aspectos consideravelmente superado intelectualmente pelo super-gênio Lex Luthor, que facilmente manipulou o Batman como um peão em seu grande esquema para destruir o Superman. A característica mais forte de Batman foi originalmente seu forte código moral de nunca matar, até ele se tornar consideravelmente mais extremista com sua abordagem ao crime em Gotham City, depois de testemunhar o Evento Black Zero. Acredita-se que uma combinação de dor emocional e física, perda, exaustão e desilusão potencial que ele experimentou durante seu tempo protegendo as ruas de Gotham, bem como sua crescente personalidade cínica, pessimista e fatigada pelo mundo, fez com que Batman visse que seus antigos métodos eram muito brandos, levando-o a decidir que era melhor deixar seus inimigos morrerem do que permitir que eles retornassem e causassem mais dor. Equipamentos Como diretor executivo das Empresas Wayne, Bruce Wayne tem uma imensa fortuna, se tornando uma das pessoas mais ricas do mundo e rivalizado este título com poucos. Sua fortuna permite que Bruce tenha acesso a algumas das tecnologias mais sofisticadas do mundo (a maioria delas localizada em sua Batcaverna embaixo da Mansão Wayne), permitindo que ele crie equipamentos cruciais para o Batman. *'Bat-Traje': Como Batman, Bruce usa de trajes com proteção balísticas e em forma de morcego para se proteger e assustar seus inimigos. Ele contém uma proteção muito grande e dá a Bruce uma grande liberdade de movimento. **'Equipamentos': Batman usa em seu cinto de utilidades vários equipamentos que lhe dão assistência em suas patrulhas noturnas, como Bataragues, Bat-Garra, Arpéu, entre outros. *'Batmóvel': Para poder se locomover em solo com mais facilidade, Batman sua seu Batmóvel que conta com uma grande velocidade, armas de fogo letais e não-letais, uma super-proteção balística, podendo aguentar tiros e até balas de munição explosiva, além de outras funcionalidades úteis para o Cavaleiro das Trevas. *'Batwing': Enquanto o Batmóvel cuida do transporte terrestre, o Batwing cuida do transporte aéreo. Ele contém as mesmas funcionalidades que o Batmóvel. O Batwing conta com uma aparência temática a um morcego e pode levar o Batmóvel em sua parte debaixo para onde precisar. *'Knightcrawler': Outro veículo do Batman, usado para acessar terrenos irregulares que não podem ser alcançados através do Batmóvel ou Batwing. É um tanque de "quatro patas", com cada passo em uma perna separada para que ele possa andar. Tem uma função especial que pode perfurar superfícies com cada perna para subir paredes ou pendurar-se em telhados. *'Flying Fox': Outro veículo do Batman, semelhante ao Batwing. Foi usado para levar a Liga da Justiça direto ao Lobo da Estepe. Ele é bem maior que o Batwing e tem maior capacidade de armazenamento, podendo levar o Batmóvel de dentro do veículo. *'Máscara respiratória': Uma máscara de oxigênio usada pelo Batman em ambientes com falta de ar. *'Remington 700': Um rifle-de-precisão que o Cavaleiro das Trevas usa para atirar rastreadores, geralmente em veículos. A munição da arma, o próprio rastreador é usado pelo Batman separadamente em algumas ocasiões. *'FN MK 13': Um lançador de granadas modificado pelo Batman para lançar projéteis de fumaça no inimigo. Usado mais notavelmente em sua luta com o Superman. **'CTS Modelo 7290M Mini Bang': Uma modificação do modelo FN MK 13, usado na mesma luta com o Superman. *'Granadas de Gás de Kryptonita': Uma granada que solta Kryptonita no usuário. Batman fez ela para sua luta com Superman. *'Lança de Kryptonita': Uma lança com a ponta de Kryptonita que Batman planejava usar em Superman, e mais tarde foi destruída pelo próprio Homem de Aço que a usou para matar o Apocalipse. *'Clonador de celular': Um dispositivo que Bruce tem em um de seus celulares que pode clonar o celular de um alvo. *'Anel para marcar': Um anel que marca o símbolo do morcego de Batman. Ele foi usado diversas vezes para marcar pessoas relacionadas ao "Português Branco" e sua carga, Kryptonita. Essa marca, mais tarde, foi reconhecida pelos criminosos em prisões de Gotham e Metrópolis, que matavam os portadores dela nas prisões. A mídia chamou tal coisa de "Marca da Justiça". *'Dispositivo de hackeamento': Um pequeno dispositivo que invade uma rede local e coleta os dados que Bruce poderia achar útil em computadores e celulares ligados a tal rede ou servidor. Relacionamentos Família *Thomas Wayne † – pai *Martha Wayne † – mãe *Benjamin Wayne † – ancestral *Laura Wayne † – ancestral *Patrick A. Wayne † – ancestral *Charles Wayne † – ancestral *Alan Wayne † – ancestral Aliados *Alfred Pennyworth – mentor, mordomo, figura paterna, maior aliado *Dick Grayson/Robin/Asa-Noturna – protégé e antigo parceiro *Jason Todd/Robin † – protégé e antigo parceiro *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl – protégé e parceira *Empresas Wayne **Grace – assistente pessoal **Jack O'Dwyer † – empregado e amigo **Greg – empregado **Laboratórios Van Criss ***Dr. Van Criss † – empregado *Liga da Justiça – parceiros **Clark Kent/Superman – amigo e líder **Diana Prince/Mulher-Maravilha – aliada **Arthur Curry/Aquaman – recruta **Barry Allen/Flash – recruta **Victor Stone/Cyborg – recruta *Insurgência **Flash *Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City **Comissário James Gordon – aliado **Oficial Mazzuccheli *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller – aliada ocasional *Martha Kent *Daily Planet **Lois Lane – aliada *Laboratórios S.T.A.R. **Silas Stone Inimigos *Gangue do Coringa **Coringa **Harleen Quinzel/Arlequina **Jonny Frost **Panda Man *Indústrias LexCorp **Lex Luthor – rival de negócios **Mercy Graves † **Anatoli Knyazev † – vítima *Apocalipse † – vítima *Regime **Kal-El/Superman – assassino **Darkseid **Soldados do Regime **Parademônios *Força-Tarefa X X **Floyd Lawton **Waylon Jones *Novos Deuses **Lobo da Estepe **Parademônios *General Zod † *Cesar Santos † *Joe Chill – assassino de seus pais *Garfield Lynns/Vagalume *Sal *Pete Doumanian *Mike Rucka *Victor Zsasz Galeria Imagens promocionais Batman_de_Ben_Affleck.png|O Batman em Dawn of Justice. Batman_com_plano_de_fundo.jpg Batman_preto_e_branco.jpg Ben_Affleck_como_o_Batman.jpg|Primeira imagem do Batman. Pôster_de_BvS.png|Pôster IMAX. Batman_se_prepara_para_a_guerra_no_deserto.png Batman_com_sua_nova_armadura.png Batman_do_DCEU_em_Arkham_Knight.png|Batman de Dawn of Justice e seu Batmóvel em Batman: Arkham Knight. Perfil_de_Bruce_Wayne_na_LexCorp.png|Perfil de Bruce Wayne na LexCorp. Batman.jpg|O Batman em Justice League. Pôster de Batman em 'Justice League'.jpg Vídeos Batman de 'Batman v Superman' - Por trás das câmeras Legendas Liga da Justiça - Bruce Wayne é o Batman (leg) HD Curiosidades *Bruce Wayne é baseado no personagem da DC Comics. Seus traços físicos e de personalidade são mais baseados em sua versão da Terra-31 que aparece em Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, além de ter características do Batman insurgente de Injustice: Gods Among Us. **Zack Snyder também quis colocar no personagem pequenos traços de outras versões do Batman, como Arkhamverso em seu estilo de luta e da Era de Ouro. *Uma referência a Batman foi mostrada durante a batalha final entre o Superman e o General Zod. Um cartaz pode ser visto que diz "mantenham a calma e chamem o Batman" na estação central de trem de Metrópolis. Um satélite das Empresas Wayne também apareceu durante a luta de Superman e Zod. *De acordo com o produtor Charles Roven, Batman é uma pessoa extremamente brutal fisicamente e mentalmente. Ben Affleck disse que ele se identificou com o personagem de Batman em que ambos são pessoas frustradas. *Embora esta adaptação do ser amplamente considerada a mais letal, outras versões cinematográficas do personagem mataram ou pelo menos indiretamente causaram a morte de alguém pelo menos uma vez. **Possivelmente, Batman começou a matar após o Evento Black Zero, como visto em "Batman" dos quadrinhos de Dawn of Justice. **No corte original de Justice League, Bruce se arrependeria dos assassinatos que cometeu em Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice e estaria pronto para se sacrificar no fim de honrar as vidas que tirou, no entanto, Mulher-Maravilha e Aquaman o impediram, afirmando que ele deveria viver e continuar lutando. *A voz do Batman é alterada por um microfone. *Em algumas cenas de ação, a capa do Batman foi feita em CGI. *As únicas pessoas que sabem a real identidade de Batman são os membros da Liga da Justiça, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd (falecido), Alfred Pennyworth, Lex Luthor, Amanda Waller e Barbara Gordon. *Bruce é destro. *Até então, esta versão do Batman matou 21 pessoas (30 se incluir as 9 do pesadelo). *Diferente da maioria de suas contra-partes nos quadrinhos, este Batman parece não se importar em usar armas de fogo ou beber álcool. Links externos * Referências }} en:Batman es:Bruce Wayne Categoria:Nascimentos em 1972 Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Homens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Órfãos Categoria:Artistas marciais Categoria:Residentes de Gotham Categoria:Diretores Executivos Categoria:Bilionários Categoria:Vigilantes Categoria:Vigilantes de Gotham Categoria:Criminosos Categoria:Membros da Bat-Família Categoria:Membros da Liga da Justiça